Japan's tsunami
by sembiring kembaren
Summary: 11/03/2011. Japan was hit by a tsunami, and he had to feel all the pain the tsunami caused. If not for China to help him. The summary's bad, I know. Just read the whole story to understand. Pairing; JapanXChina. Rated T just to be safe. Oneshot!


Hi! This is my oneshot fic. I still have two more fics that I write, but since I'm facing a writer's block, and I'm in a oneshot mood, I decided to make this fic.

So, basicly, this story's set right around the time when Japan got hit by a tsunami (which happened recently, for those who don't know). Also, there maybe hints of (I don't know if this crack pairing even exists) JapanXChina.

So, that's all from me.

Warning: I don't really know what to warn you guys about right now, exept for maybe the mistake on the date, and OOC on Japan's part, also the mistake of the time when the tsunami happened (because I can't remember), and typos.

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Enjoy!

* * *

10/03/2011

Japan and China was just back from a meeting. Apparently, the meeting was held in Berlin, Germany.

And the meeting went on like usual. America ranting about things that England didn't like, then he got mad and the two started arguing. Then France comes in, and the whole argument turned into a fight, then Germany would shout and everyone would shut up. But something was diffrent about Japan. He isn't his usual quiet self. It's as if he was nervous about something, and during the whole meeting, he shiverd all over, and hid a terrified face. China seems to be the only person to have noticed this, and he's pretty worried about Japan's condition.

And when the meeting finished, his condition was still the same. A somewhat terrified look, and shaking all over.

Apparently, Japan and China had to share the same hotel room. Even at night, Japan's still the same as this morning. Or maybe, even worse than this morning. China, starting to get even more worried about Japan, came to him. When he touched Japan on the shoulder, Japan immedietly flipped. China could see the terrified look on Japan's face, and asked,"Japan? Is something wrong, aru."

With a shaky voice Japan replied,"N-nothing...I'm fine."

"No, your not. You look somewhat terrified, and you've been shaking since this morning. Your not your usual self. Is something happening to your country, aru," China replied.

"It's nothing! I told you, I'm fine."

"No, your not fine! Just tell me what's wrong, aru."

Finaly giving up, Japan replied in a hestitant tone," fine...I feel like something bad is going to happen...to my country..." he started to shake even more, and China hugged him (nothing yaoi-related people! There will be no yaoi for this fic!)

He could feel Japan shaking in fear, and felt like how he felt inside. Things like this happened to China once, but in diffrent occasions, but he still knew what to do if things got worse.

"Shh...it alright, everything's gonna be fine," China said, to calm him down (Again, nothing yaoi related people!) A tear fell down from Japan's eyes, due to being a bit scared, and also very worried (He's gotten pretty sensitive since that morning, for some unknown reason)

As midnight came, China fell asleep, and so did Japan, on China's lap (for the last time, nothing yaoi related!)

* * *

11/03/2011

Morning came, and China woke up. Just as he was headed for the bathroom, he remembered something. The meeting held yesterday was supposed to be continiued today, since they couldn't get it finished yesterday. He looked at the clock.

09.00 A.M.

The meeting was supposed to start at 01.00 P.M, and China still had time to get ready, eat breakfast, and check on Japan's condition. He did just that (checking on Japan's condition), after he left the bathroom, and Japan seems to be getting worse. The shaking's gotten worse, cold sweat is staring to flow out of him, and his body's gotten really tense, it's really stiff.

China brushed his hand on Japan's hair, and that seemed to wake him up.

"China-san..." he said in a low tone.

"Hi...good morning, how are you doing, aru," China replied.

"Bad...that feeling's getting...worse..." Japan replied.

Hours have passed, and Japan's condition seemes to be getting even worse. At some point, China needed to go to the bathroom again, and he said he'll back in a muinet. That's when Japan's condition got terribley wrong. He gripped China's hand, and he held it tight, trying to hold back the sudden pain coming from the right part of his body. The pain was so intense, it felt like being hit by ten thousand fists all at once, those fists hitting him with all they got. China quickly turned his head, and saw Japan in pain. Japan's eyes we're tightly shut, trying to hold the pain back, one hand holding China's hand, the other one gripping the sheets tightly.

"Japan! What is it, are you okay, aru?" China asked him in a worried tone.

"Help...I-I can't...breathe..."Japan said, gasping for air at each sentence, when the pain got more intense, and also spreading through the right part of his body.

"ARGH! China-san, help! Please help...it...hurts-ngh!" Japan said, again, gasping for air in each word.

"Ngg...alright, wait here! I'll go get some help, aru!" And China headed for the door to get help. But something's bothering him.

Things like this can't just happen just like that.

Just when he was about to open the door, he realized something. Things like this _can_ happen randomly. To them, at least. They are personifications of countries, of course they can feel what's going on in their land! China quickly turned around and went for the TV. He turned it on, and changed the channel to channel 9. It was a news channel. And the first thing he saw there?

The east coast of Japan being hit by a tsunami.

A very powerful tsunami.

It's no wonder that Japan's been acting weird up until now! He felt that the tsunami was going to happen, and it did happen. China continiued to watch the news, and heard the newsman saying that the scale of the tsunami was around 8.9 skala Richter (that's how you say it in Indonesian, so please tell me how to say it in English, because I forgot)

It was the same scale from the tsunami that occured in Aceh, Indonesia, only the damage here was not as bad. China looked at the clock.

12.00 P.M

He had to go to the meeting, but he couldn't leave Japan alone in this state, nor bring him to the meeting, so he decided to call Germany, and tell him that he can't go to the meeting.

Just as he was reaching for his phone, the phone rang.

China picked it up, and heard Germany's voice.

"_Hallo, is this China?_"

"Yes it is," China replied in a very worried tone.

"_Good. Listen, the meeting's been cancled today, and will be postphoned to next week. I assume you already know why_."Germany said in a very serious tone.

"Yeah," China replied, and then Japan called out for China again, and China quickly hung up the phone.

"Yes, what's wrong, aru?" China asked.

"What's...going on...with my-" Japan's sentence was immedietly cut off by two fingers on his lips, and China told him, after taking a deep breath, and removing his fingers from Japan's lips.

"Your land...the east coast at least...it got hit by a tsunami."

"What-ngh!" Japan said as he pulled himself to a sitting position, which caused the pain to get even more intense.

"Japan, don't push yourself, or the pain will get even more worse!" China said, as he laid Japan's body on the bed. When he did that, he felt Japan suddenly heat up. He just suddenly got a...fever?

China doesn't know, but if a fever occurs suddenly to a pesonification of a country, it would only mean one thing.

Either it's a town, or a whole country, it's on fire.

China quickly turned the news channel up again, and sure enough something in Japan was on fire.

Now he knew what to do.

They should just wait for the tsunami to be over, and China could do nothing but to help Japan ease the pain he was feeling, because he knew that no matter how hard he tried to help, this is something Japan has to face alone. All China could do was just comfort him, and help ease the pain.

This all went on for quiet a while, probably for nearly a whole afternoon.

* * *

12/03/2011

Japan was now watching the news with China. Casualties we're many, and nearly all of the east coat of Japan was almost completey submurged in the water, but Japan will be able to recover.

China took a look at the clock.

01:00 P.M.

It was time for them to be going to the airport. Japan was going back to his own country, to help with the recovery. China is also going back to his own county, having his own buissnes to attend to there.

It was nice though, he thought that Japan turned back to his usual self. Well...almost. Things like this take time!

Japan was also very thankfull for the help China gave him, but couldn't say it. He could only smile, in thanks of course.

-END-

* * *

Oh, GOD it's finaly done! It felt like this fic took forever to complete, but it's done! This fic was inspired by one of the fics I read called "Alfred: scarred"(sorry if I got the title wrong), but I forgot the author's name (don't feel as if I'm copying him/her, this idea just crossed through my mind!)

Also, China helped Japan not as a nation, but as a normal person, so don;t get me wrong.

Ok, I have nothing more to say. Oh, and by the way, please correct any mistake I made in this fic, and review about the story!

But, NOT 'FLAMES'! Got it?

-Sembiring Kembaren-


End file.
